The pattern of the dimples on the outer surface of a golf ball contributes significantly to the flight characteristics of the ball. Thus, many golf ball manufacturers conduct extensive dimple research, which is often focused on improving the aerodynamic forces on the ball during flight and increasing the distance traveled by the ball.
Dimple patterns also contribute to the aesthetics of a golf ball. Thus, for certain purposes, it may be desirable to provide a golf ball with an aesthetically unique dimple pattern. Thus, various decorative dimple patterns have been introduced. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,033,285 to Sato discloses a golf ball surface design including star-shaped ridges.
Despite the many dimple patterns disclosed in the prior art, there has been no disclosure of a golf ball having a dimple pattern as provided by the present invention.